Kaoru's on a diet
by ryuu3
Summary: A worried Kaoru of getting fat drives our Kenshin crazy. written while listening to midi mascagni, expect some WAFF, ok?. pls kindly read and review, minna-san!!


Disclaimers :

Ryuu : who owns rurouni Kenshin?

Watsuki : I do!!

Ryuu : share it with me?

Watsuki : ok.

Ryuu : yay!!

Watsuki : in your dreams!!

Ryuu : oro?

KAORU'S ON A DIET.

"Kenshiiiinnnn!!!!. I'm fat, and I'm getting fatter!!!!!!!!!!!." Kaoru's scream could be heard throughout Tokyo, and was deafening her poor husband.

"Orooo!!!. I don't think you should scream it out so loud, koishii…" a swelling-eared Kenshin fell face first to the floor.

"Then, what do you think I should do?." She asked a little low, fearing Kenshin would lose his ability to hear because of her scream. "Kenshin?.." she crouched low, peering at her husband on the floor. "Kenshin, are you deaf already?!!..oh, no Kenshin, I'm sorry!." She shook his small frame a little wildly.

"Oro..koishii.. I heard you…I need some time to reply, that's all.." he picked himself up from the floor and sit facing his beloved wife, who was pouting sweetly. He loved it when she did that, so cute and pretty and… "Oro!!"

She smacked him with her bokken, which was a usual thing to do after the pouting session was over. "Hmph..anata, that's the third time you 'oroed', and it's three times in a row." She shook her head slightly, crossing her arms around her yukata-clad chest. "Are you going crazy too, anata?. Or is it just me?"

"NANI?!!." His eyes looked as if they would bolt out from their sockets. "You're going crazy? Why, is it because of me?." And then he had a dreamy look on his face. "Mmmm.. I like having you crazy for me…" he whispered huskily while his heavy-lidded gaze strayed on her lips and throat and…you know where.

Kaoru blushed fiercely, affected by his words, his sexy voice and his gaze roaming all over his body possessively. "Hai, I admit that I'm crazy for you." She blushed deeper, he smiled proudly.

"Demo…" she trailed off, adding suspense to Kenshin.

"Nani, do you not find me attractive anymore?!" Kenshin finished it for her, well, in his way.

"Iie..it's not that." She denied. How could he said she didn't find him attractive anymore?. Attractive was an understatement. He was sexy, with his tender yet deep masculine voice, gorgeous red-haired man, amazing set of soft purple eyes, a wonderful wanderer, and a must-to-be-mentioned, a GREAT husband, in every way!. She blushed deeper until she looked like a twin of a tomato, remembering every nights and days they had spent together, especially a year ago, since their wedding night.

"Mou…why are you making this so hard?." She pouted again. Kenshin waited for the bokken to come, but it didn't, instead he saw his wife sitting still in front of him.

"I'm crazy for being fat, and still eating like a pig!!!!." She burst out.

Now he understood her. He moved closer, inched forward to sit beside his wife. " Fat?. Where?. I don't see a fat woman here."

"Here." She pointed to her flat stomach, hidden to his view by her yukata. "And here." She pointed to her thighs, which were perfectly shapely. "And here." She pointed to her butt.

Kenshin's gaze followed her fingers. "I like it there, koishii.." he murmured huskily, finally drawing her closer to him, embracing her in a gentle hug. He let her back lay against his chest, folding his hands on top of hers, crossing her shoulders and breasts. He lowered his head to her neck; brushing butterfly kisses while breathing in her soft jasmine scent. "And I like it here." He laid his right hand firmly atop her belly, sending shivers down Kaoru's body. "And I like it here, too." He brushed his left hand along her thighs, making her moan lightly in delight.

And he went on telling her which part of her body that he liked, and touching every part of it.

Several days passed by, but Kaoru never ceased her complain about being fat, which was denied by Kenshin, but not Yahiko.

"Koishii.. I think you should have some more soup before the class starts." Even Kenshin's worried voice won't make her have another bowl of soup. But her heart, and stomach were raging with desire to be filled with delicious mouth-watering soup Kenshin had made for breakfast.

"No, anata. It will be enough. I'm on a diet now." She stated firmly, avoiding to even glancing at the soup her husband was holding out to her.

"Che..Busu..trust me, even a week without food won't give you the perfect shape of a woman!!." Yahiko said between slurps of his own soup.

"What did you say, you brat?!!."

"Eat it anyway, Busu. The diet won't give you any good." It's just Myoujin Yahiko's way of expressing his worry. His sensei hasn't been eating properly for days, and he was worried. Yes, worried. She has a good figure already.

"Hmph..NO!!!. I will stick to my diet!." And with that, she stomped out to the dojo, leaving behind two worried men, well, one worried man, and one worried boy.

**several days later**

"Hah!!!. Gotcha!!." 

Kaoru jumped from her spot to find a grinning Kenshin at the kitchen's door.

"What?." She innocently asked. "I'm not doing anything wrong." She defended herself.

"What are you doing here, Kaoru-koishii, when you should be here?." He advanced toward her and caught her in a playful hug. "What are you stealing here?..Pickles?" he asked, looking confused.

"Well, pickles contain less fat, and I had a..a an interest in pickles these days." She stuttered.

"Eww.. I hate pickles. I hate sour things." He smirked.

"I happen to like it now."

"Uh..okay. why don't we go back to our room?."

"Hai."

They walked together in comfortable silence, but Kaoru broke it. "I'm not getting thinner. My diet is not working." She said rather sadly. 

"I love you the way you are. And you are not fat, I assure you." He replied though he noticed his wife was gaining weight slightly. But he still saw a beautiful woman whenever he looked at her, and he needed to tell her that. Instantly, he covered her lips with his, and whispered between kisses, "Kirei.."

Kaoru replied between kisses as well, "Mou..that's all you ever do whenever I complain of being fat. Maybe I should complain more often, ne?"

"It's okay with me." He showered her with kisses again when they were in the sanctuary of their room.

**several days later**

"Kaoru, daijoubu desu ka?" he patted her back lightly, while brushing his hand on her back soothingly. "Koishii?.."

"Hai..hai..daijoubu." Kaoru replied weakly. She had her right hand on her throat, crouching over a basin, with her left hand flat on the floor. She panted heavily. Her breathing was starting to even out when she clutched her throat and her small head jerked. Foul-smelling liquid burst out from her mouth, causing her to pant heavier. 

Kenshin hovered behind her, hand still comforting her back, though he knew he was not helping much. Panic and worry gripped him like a tight rope, seeing his young wife suffering was enough to make him shatter inside. He patted his hand on her back again, watching helplessly as his wife continue throwing up.

He had heard Yahiko shouting to him that Kaoru wasn't feeling well, and rushed from the kitchen without finishing breakfast. Then he saw a pale Kaoru crouching over a basin on the porch. He sent Yahiko to get Megumi and stayed here to help Kaoru.

"Now..now..daijoubu ka?" he asked with loving eyes to his deathly pale wife.

"Hai..anata. don't worry, I'm fine. It must've been something I ate last night." She simply brushed it off. She looked at Kenshin, met his worried gaze with weak blue orbs. Slightly embarrassed, she wiped the corner or her lips with the sleeve of her yukata.

Kenshin helped her up, and then scooped her into his strong arms. He kissed her forehead while walking to their room. He balanced her body on his leg and slid the shoji door open. Tenderly, he laid his wife on the futon, brushing away her bangs that covered her forehead. She looked tired. She closed her eyes, and said, "I'm sorry to worry you, Kenshin. Gomen ne."

He caressed her forehead gently. "No need to apologize, koishii." He stopped, but still continuing his caress.

"Gomen koishii, but I need to know. Did you deliberately throw up, you know as a part of your diet?" he didn't want her to take it as an accusation, so he spoke as gentle as he could.

She weakly shook he head. "Iie, anata. I didn't. I had a headache this morning." She swallowed and continued. "I threw up yesterday, too.. I thought it was just something I ate."

Suddenly, she opened her eyes, showing a pair of moistened blue eyes. "I don't know.." she trailed off, closing her eyes tight. A lone tear escaped her closed eyes. She opened them again, and Kenshin could see she was afraid. "I don't know what is happening to me…" she finished off. 

Kenshin heard a whimper and realized that Kaoru was crying softly. He lowered his lips to her forehead. "Shhh..koishii, everything will be alright." He was trying to convince her, and himself as well.

Megumi arrive after half an hour and examined Kaoru carefully with Kenshin in the room. Her face was worried when she first appeared to the dojo, followed by a tired Yahiko. 

At the end of it, she looked relaxed, and somehow, happy. Kenshin and Kaoru both thought with confusion.

"Ken-san, tanuki, stop looking worried." The fox advised while she packed her medicine bag and started to walk away.

They looked more confused.

"And, tanuki, you will be an ugly hag if you look like this everyday. And Ken-san is finally going to be mine!!!.Ohohohohoho!!!" very big fox ears popped on her head.

"Why, you fox!!. Sick or not, Kenshin is MINE!!!." She stood up to smack her but was held in place by Kenshin.

"Anou..Megumi-dono..if you would just tell us what's wrong with Kaoru.." Kenshin pleaded among unsuccessful effort to hold Kaoru down.

Megumi started to the door with her belongings, and turned her head slightly to look at Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Ken-san, Kaoru-chan.." she started with a friendly smile. "May you two have a healthy and kind child just like you both." With that, she slid the shoji door open to leave the two lovebirds in private.

Kaoru stopped struggling. Kenshin stood still.

"But I like to have a chibi Kenshin around. Just like Ken-san. Ohohohohohoho!!!!!"

Megumi's evil laughter rang through the dojo, but the couple paid no heed to it.

Kenshin gazed at Kaoru with the gentlest softest eyes ever, while Kaoru returned his gaze with equally caring eyes. He cupped her face with both his hands, his voice quivering slightly.

"Koishii…a baby..our baby." He was too happy to put together his words in complete sentences.

Kaoru merely nodded, holding his hands to her face tenderly.

He crushed her to him, with all the love he had for her radiates around him. He linked his hand across the silky lock, holding her face pressed to his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, and ran his hands on her arms.

"Arigatou, koishii. Arigatou for everyting."

"I am the one who should thank you, anata." She whispered softly to her husband.

"Aishiteru, koishii. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, anata."

They embraced tighter, reveling in each other's warmth and company.

Kaoru tilted her head to look at Kenshin.

"Now I don't mind being a little fat." She grinned. "Do you mind, Kenshin?"

"You know I'll love you even if you turned into a tanuki." Kenshin teased lightly.

"Mou, Kenshin.." 

She pouted her trademark 'mou' and Kenshin uttered his trademark 'oro'. Then they laughed at each other's idiocy, their laughter rang like music, filling their life of colours and wonders which was soon to be joined by their baby.

OWARI.

A/N: how did I do?. WAFFy? Romantic? Sappy? I can't help being a helpless romantic girl. Ahh…too bad I don't have a boyfriend, I have to pour all my love into my fics, and Kenshin..uhhuh..Kaoru's not here today.

And sorry, English is not my first language. Please bear any mistakes. I've done my best.

And sorry again, I know I haven't updated my 'of vio eyes' yet, but I'm working on it. Really!!!. I'm intending to finish it in 3 days or so, it's just  a light silly ficcie.

I welcome any reviews, be it criticism or praise.(sessha's unworthy of it..). Constructive reviews are most welcome.

Come on, come one, click on the button!!!


End file.
